The Awkward First Date
by 90MLLu
Summary: Ken have finally invited Yolei out on a date but they both feel strange about it. They are afraid that it might not work out between them. That is why some of their friends have decided to spy on them without them knowing it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Author's Note**

* * *

Hey this is my first comedy/romance fiction so I hope it's okay. Be easy on me okay. I have decided to write this because I got inspired by other writers who have written these kind of fictions before so I want to try it too. I hope you will enjoy it.

Please read and review!

I do not own any of these characters. I'm just a fan.

_90MLLu_

* * *

**********Chapter 1**

* * *

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Yolei said happily in a high pitched voice jumping on her bed. "He said yes! He said yes! He said YES!"

"We know! You have told us about it thousands of times now," Kari, Sora and Mimi said in the same time sounding annoyed sitting on the carpet in Yolei's room. Yolei asked them to come over because she needed someone who had experiences in dating or boys. She was finally having a date with Ken, whom she had been in love with for almost 3 years now ever since she saw him playing football against Davis' team. She couldn't believe how yummy he was on the field, and how smart and funny he was. You should see Yolei's facial expression when she saw him for the very first time. Her face was practically hypnotized just by looking at him. Her mouth was seriously on the ground at that time. Eventually, she got her feelings under control after Ken joined their team as DigiDestined. However, in her mind she had always dreamt about that day when Ken would ask her out on a date. Every time she saw him she wanted to ask him out but she was too scared that he might say no. So instead Yolei tried to trick him to ask her out. She had at last after 3 years of waiting got what she wished for.

"I can't believe that all of you in here but me have a date or a boyfriend! Life sucks," Mimi said complaining and began to cry.

"What are you talking about I don't have a boyfriend," Kari said and comforted Mimi by having her arms on her shoulders.

"Ah, don't play innocent Kari. We all know that you and TK are going out on a dat…" just than Mimi was cut off by Yolei who looked very bossy.

"HEEEY! I invited you guys to come over here so you could help me," she said in a snappy tone. The other looked very angry at her because they did not care for her yelling. Yolei then said in a sweet way, "Please!" Kari, Sora and Mimi sighed.

"Have you thought of what you will wear in this special occasion?" Sora asked.

"OH MY GOD, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR TONIGHT! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT. I'M DOOMED!" Yolei screamed and went to her closet to find something to wear for her date. The closet was almost empty when she was done looking. Kari, Mimi and Sora were under the big pile of clothes that Yolei had dig up from her closet. They could almost not breathe under there.

"Don't you worry I will lend you one of my designer dresses, okay?" Mimi said enthusiastically who just got out from the pile. If something could make Mimi happy again that would be talking about fashion.

"Perfecto!"

"Where is he going to take you on your first date?" Kari asked

"He said he wanted to take me to the movies and afterwards dinner"

"Typical first date" The 3 girls shouted.

"I'm so excited but I don't know what to do. This can't go wrong can't it? I have been waiting for this to happen in 3 years. 3 YEARS! It's first now he had noticed me that I can be a potential girlfriend!"

"That depends on how you both act. The chemistry is always important. If the chemistry isn't there between you two then it's forever doomed," Sora said sounding like an expert.

"Don't scare me like that,"

"But it's true. I can still remember my first date with Matt. It was so sweet and he was the perfect gentleman. He of course did also take me to the movies and then to dinner but not at a restaurant. No, he took me back to his place and prepared a gourmet dinner for me. The light was dim and there were lighted candles. It was so romantic. I felt so special and spoilt. The moment I felt his hand I knew we were made for each other. The chemistry was just there," Sora told in a passionate way. You could see her face glow.

"Why can't TK be more like Matt?" Kari complained and sulked.

"Aha! So you admit that you are seeing TK in private?" Mimi questioned her as a detective.

"Well ehh it's no…ohh what ehh…Yes we are seeing each other. Okay! There, I said it,"

"Anyway…" Sora turned her head away from Kari and Mimi with an awkward expression and talked to Yolei instead. "If you are meant for each other, the chemistry will definitely be there. Trust me! Relax and enjoy it!"

"The chemistry. Right, I will remember that. Will you excuse me? I have to go to the bathroom. All the jumping before is not good for my bladder" and quickly Yolei ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh is she gone?" a tiny voice said. It was Poromon. He was hiding under the bed. "I hate when she's all hysterical. She always uses me as a way to get her feelings out by pulling my cheeks. It hurts you know," the little pink digimon said.

"Don't worry she's gone now," Kari said and smiled.

"You know what, you guys? We need to spy on her just to make sure that all is going as it should," Mimi said firmed.

"But that is totally awful. If she finds out that we have been spying on her she won't forgive us for that. Ever!" Kari said.

"Yolei and I spied on you when we found out that you had plans with TK," Mimi said with a smirk on her face. Sora looked uncomfortable having this conversation about spying. Mimi giggled and continued "And so did Sora…"

Sora froze at the very second Mimi said that she was a part of the spying. "But you know what. It was her idea," Sora pointing at Mimi. "She forced me to come. I had no choice."

"We only wanted to protect you. We didn't want to see a perfect friendship go to waste and luckily it didn't. I would actually think if we asked Yolei she would in fact allow us to do it."

"In what world do you live in since you think that?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Then why don't we just ask her?" Kari asked.

"No, you see. That wouldn't be as fun as not telling her. Think it as Charlie's Angels. We have a mission; to protect her from getting a broken heart. To make sure everything goes as planned."

"Okay I'm in. She did spy on me so it's time to repay her," Kari said smiling.

"Oh dear God," Sora sighed. Mimi looked at Sora with puppy eyes. "Ok, ok. I'll go with you. But, you cannot use this trick on me again for a very long time."

"Alright. That's a deal" Mimi said ecstatically.

"Mimi?" Sora asked. "Do you know why you're still single?"

"I can't find a reason why."

"It's because you are doing this sort of things on a Friday night,"

"Oh!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" Ken said in a voice that did not sound like him. He was almost having a nervous-breakdown. TK, Cody and Davis sat at the study table. "She said yes! She said yes! She said YES!"

"We know. We were right behind you when you asked her," They all sounded tired.

Ken had asked Yolei out on a date and he could not believe he did that. He was of course thrilled that she said yes but now… Now he didn't know how to act in front of her anymore.

Ken had since he met her always seen her as a very close friend and he would not want to lose that if this date went down the drain. She was one of the first members of their group who accepted him right after the Digimon Emperor incident and he would never forget that. Yolei was so kind to him even though he did not deserve it.

However, although he saw her as a close friend Ken did also have feelings towards her. Bubbly feelings to be precise. These bubbly feelings could not be mistaken, it was _love_. He loved her beauty, her intelligence, her personality well basically everything about her. She was everything Ken wanted a girlfriend to be. He feels happy every time she was near him and she was the one who could make him laugh. She and Davis could - when he does his idiotic things. In a way he was glad that it was going to happen but on the other hand he was also afraid that this might go wrong. Ken was afraid that the chemistry might not be there when they are alone.

"What shall I do, you guys? This is all new for me. I haven't dated Yolei before," Ken said nervously.

"Chill out, man! You have been around her before, right? So this is the same but different," Davis explained. Everybody looked at him idiotically.

"What I'm just trying to help. I don't see you guys doing anything," Davis defended himself and had his arms crossed.

"Are going to the movies and having a dinner afterwards a splendid plan?" Ken asked them and they all nodded.

"But isn't that like any other dates?" Cody asked after a few seconds. "If it was me I would make a nice little picnic at the park near the lake so we can have a nice view while we eat sandwiches or something. And when it's really late and the stars have shown you could just lie under the sky and have a nice conversation."

"Cody you are too young to talk about this. You don't have enough experience about this." Davis said sounding a bit jealous of Cody's nice fantasy date. He wished it was him who came up with the idea.

"Oh yeah! Is that so? I don't see you with a girlfriend around, _Davis_," Cody said taunting and immediately they were in a fight.

"Stop it you two. That does not help Ken at all," TK yelled at them. "Davis you should know better. You are older than Cody. You should actually be a role model for him."

"Yeah, but he does not act like one," Cody added

"Why you little…"

"STOP IT!" TK screamed at them.

"Cody is maybe right about having a picnic instead but that is maybe too early to have that as your first date," Ken said. "I haven't even figured out how to act wh..."

Just then Ken's mother knocked on the door and came in. She had a tray full of snacks on it and she looked very happy. "Did I just hear the words _first date_? Ken, are you having a date tonight. Oh that's so brilliant. I don't want to intrude but why haven't you told us about it until now. Who is this lucky girl of yours? Is she young? Is she old? Would we approve? This is so exciting. I'm gonna call your dad and tell him about it." Ken's mother put the tray down where Davis and the other were sitting. Afterwards she left the room to call Ken's Dad.

"Oh dear good! Now my mom knows."

"Ken, how would you treat any other girl if you were on a date with her?" TK asked.

"I would properly treat her as a gentleman does. You know pull the chair out for her, if she freezes I will give her my coat etc. You know… Make her feel special and a lady"

"Exactly Ken! Exactly!"

"Ehhh TK, I don't see how that should solve our question," Davis mumbled. He had a lot of snacks in his mouth.

"Ahhh! Don't you get it Davis," Cody said

"No I seriously don't," Davis said still with food in his mouth.

"Ken should treat Yolei like any other girl Ken would go out with,"

"Good thinking Cody," TK encouraged Cody, while Davis felt a bit stupid. "Yolei is a girl. Show her how you will treat a lady when you are out with her. Show her your real you and the chemistry will come eventually when you are having a good time!"

"Thanks TK. That's a really good advice. I appreciate your help guys," Ken said with gratitude in his voice.

"Anytime buddy," Davis said as if it was him who gave him the advice.

"Now will you excuse me for a minute? I have to prevent my mother from telling everybody in this neighbourhood that I have a date. I thought I heard the front door opened." Ken said and ran out from his bedroom. TK, Cody and Davis were still in Ken's room eating the snacks which Ken's mother had brought to them. However, it was almost gone because of Davis gluttony. Sitting in Ken's room made him think of something. Davis decided to share it with the other.

"You know guys. I think we shall follow Ken tonight just to make sure that everything goes fine."

"You mean that we should spy on them. Is that correct?" Cody asked.

"If you want to put it in that way then… Yes,"

"NO! We can't do that. Best friends do not do that," TK said madly.

"But we could help him if something is going wrong with his date. We could call him if it looks bad or something like that. You know give him advice!"

"I don't know Davis. It sounds awful. Spying on your friend," Cody said

"Let us think about it. We will give you a call before the date is on, okay?"

"Fine, I guess!" Davis sounded a bit disappointed.

"How do you come up with these stupid ideas?" TK asked.

"I don't know. It just comes," Davis said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Author's Note**

* * *

Hey, again

I just want to say thanks to those who have read and reviewed my first comedy/romance fiction. Thank you so much. Also this chapter is a bit longer than the previous chapters so I hope you will still hang around and enjoy it.

Please read and reviews are appreciated!

Best regards 90MLLu

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It's nearly 7 pm. The sun had almost set. Outside Ken's apartment Davis was standing behind a tree waiting for Ken to leave the building. He left Ken's place early together with TK and Cody just to prepare for the spying on Ken's date with Yolei. TK and Cody had not contacted Davis on his cell phone or his D-3 terminal yet. He was a bit depressed about it.

"_So much for sticking around for your friends,"_ Davis thought. DemiVeemon was right next to him and he saw his expression how sad it was.

"Don't worry Davis. I'm here!" DemiVeemon said cheerfully.

"Yes you are and I'm glad that you came with me!" Davis said and looked more happy at the little cute blue digimon. "Here he comes!" Davis whispered.

Ken had just appeared. He did not notice Davis behind the tree because he was deep in his own thoughts. He was still nervous about having his first date with Yolei even though TK, Cody and Davis had talked to him about it. He had still second thoughts and he was also scared about the whole thing. His hair looked as usually. Dark, long and smooth. He had a white horizontal striped shirt on that made him look like he was taller than he was from a long distant. He was also wearing black jeans, a black blazer and brown shoes. In his hand he had a flower bouquet. Properly for Yolei, Davis thought.

"Let's follow him." Davis whispered.

(- - -)

Davis followed Ken all the way to the cinema without him knowing that he was right behind him. Even though Davis sometimes slipped and fell on the pavement because he was not looking where he was going, it didn't catch Ken's attention.

As they approached the movies, Ken saw Yolei standing in front of the building waiting in the dress Mimi lent her. It was a very beautiful, simple, red dress that looked good. Her purple hair was styled in a most elegantly way. She was also wearing a green leather purse around her right wrist.

Standing there in front of the cinema Yolei felt awkward at ease. She kept remembering what Sora told her earlier that day. She could practically hear her voice in her head.

"_The chemistry is important. If it's not there then it's forever doomed!"_ the sound of _it's forever doomed_made Yolei shiver. She really didn't want that to happen.

"Wow! She looks gorgeous," Ken said as he saw her from some distance.

"Wow! She really does!" Davis said hiding in a dark alley near the cinema. "If I didn't know it was Yolei I would definitely ask her out. Damn she's hot!" Davis said almost drooling all over the place.

"Davis! Focus!" DemiVeemon said snappily on Davis' military green shoulder bag.

"RIGHT!" and Davis was himself again.

"You look magnificent!" Ken said to her.

"Well thank you. You don't look awful yourself," they giggle at the comment Yolei just said and then there was a total dead silence between them. Many seconds went by and neither of them spoke. They just stood there in front of the cinema like two awkward strangers who had just bump into each other on the streets.

"Ehhh… These are for you" Ken said and handed Yolei the flower bouquet with a little bit of shaking.

"Thank you," Yolei said happily and astound. She then smelt to the flowers. It smelt lovely. It was lilies. "You bought me lilies. How did you know that this is my favourite flower?"

"I didn't. I just bought them because they made me think about you," Ken said shyly.

"Oh that's sweet of you!"

Yolei had by an accident dropped her purse on the ground. She was about to go down and pick it but Ken was quicker. He knelt down and got the purse. Unfortunately having Ken's head rising from the ground and Yolei's head going the opposite way they knocked their foreheads against each other's making them both lose their balance.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Ken asked feverishly.

"Aw! I'm… okay," Yolei said while Ken was reaching for her hand trying to get her up from the pavement. The awkward silence began to come up again but it got cut of when Ken asked Yolei if she wanted to go inside.

Ken opened the glass door for her. However, Yolei did not see the door opened so she got hit by it right in her face coursing her nose to bleed.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Let me give you something to stop the bleeding," Ken said apologetically.

"No, No that's alright. You just open the door for me while I'm leaning my head backwards. You'll be my eyes, okay?" Yolei said a bit annoyed because of the situation she was in.

"Okay," Ken responded sadly. _"This is just going perfectly!"_

"_My god! This is terrible. The relationship is not even serious yet and I'm already getting hurt! What if we are not meant to be together?"_ Yolei thought while she was starring at the ceiling.

"OH MY GOD! Poor Yolei!" Davis said making a grimace and so did DemiVeemon.

"Ehhh Davis? What are you doing in a dark alley?" TK had just appeared together with Cody. They both look inquiring at Davis.

"Ahhh! TK! Cody! You scared me. Don't you ever do that again! I have a weak heart,"

"No you don't, Davis!" Cody said.

"Okay I don't," he paused and smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't spy on your friends," Davis said cheekily.

"Well, if you had picked up your phone _or_ your D-3 terminal you would have known that we have decided to help out," TK said cheekily too.

"What are you talking about? You haven't called me! You didn't even leav…" Davis took his cell phone and his D-3 terminal out from his pocket and he saw that they both were out because of low battery. "He he he he. Opsy!" Davis said and laid his right hand on the back of his head. He looked sheepishly.

"Davis, you will never learn," Cody said and Davis was still laughing shamefacedly.

(- - -)

"Dear lord, that must have hurt too," Sora said starring outside. She was sitting on a sofa inside the cinema near the girl's toilet. On her right was Kari sitting closest to the front door and to her left was Mimi in a disguise.

"She's bleeding too. I hope she doesn't stain on my dress," Mimi said nervously.

"Mimi? She's hurt! Can't you ignore the fact that there might be a stain on it and would you please drop the disguise? The hair is scratching my skin and it's a bit irritating," Sora said.

"Not to offend you Mimes but you do look ridicules," Kari said honestly. Mimi had a gray frock coat on making her look like a man and she wore sun glasses and a Foxy Brown-like wig which was very noticeable. You should have guessed since Mimi was so into fashion that she would never wear that kind of close, but guess again.

"Alright Alright… Sorry I was selfish before. However I'm not losing my outfit. It makes me feel like a spy. Like I'm doing it in my spare times" Mimi said happily and drank her super size diet coke. You could see her eyes sparkled just by thinking about it.

"You _are_ spying in your spare time," they said.

"Exactly," Sora and Kari both sighed. It's like Mimi did not hear what they were saying.

"They are coming right towards us. HIDE!" Kari said and they all hid behind some magazines they had brought with them.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to fix my nose okay. I will be right back." Yolei said with a nasal voice.

"Are you sure you don't want any help from me. I could put some toilet paper on it or… or I could hold your head or…"

"No No! No need for that. I'll be just fine. Here. You can hold my lilies and my purse in the meantime, thanks," Yolei said and walked into the bathroom. Luckily she did not notice the 3 girls sitting on the sofa near the toilets. Yolei was too busy holding her head back.

While she was in there and had stopped the bleeding she looked in the mirror and saw her own reflection. She began to talk to it as if it was the mirror from _Snow White_. Yolei was questioning about the relationship with Ken and the date.

"_So far everything is going wrong. I can't get anything good to happen between us alone. Why? We make each other laugh when we are with our friends. Why can't it be the same when we are alone? Is this thing between Ken and me that difficult to resolve? Is it doomed? Can we only be friends? But I don't want to be just friends. I want to be more than that. I want to be his girlfriend, his wife and especially his soul mate."_Just then Mimi burst into the toilet in her disguise looking restless. She was about to explode because of the amount of diet coke she had taken.

"Excuse me? Can I ask you a question?" Yolei asked Mimi. She did not know that it was her who was behind the outfit.

"_It work! I tricked her. She does not have a clue who I am!"_ Mimi thought. "Mmm! Go ahead!" Mimi said moving anxiously when she responded.

"Do you think a relationship can work out if the first date isn't that perfect?"

"Mmm!" Mimi nodded very quickly. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"I mean do you see it doomed right away?" Yolei asked not looking at Mimi because she was in her own thoughts**.**

"Mmm!" Mimi said without knowing what she said _Mmm_ to because she was almost passing out.

"Of course not. You're so right! Instead of weeping about it I should take the fate in my own hand and form it as I want it to be! It's only our first date and it's not over yet. I can still make it right, right? The chemistry will come. Thanks again for listening to me. Bye!" Yolei said obsessed and went quickly out of the toilet to meet Ken again.

"I'm ready now. Let's go and pick up the tickets," Yolei said cheerfully.

"I have already got it and the popcorns and the sodas as you can see," Ken said and showed her the snacks on the table behind him.

"Perfecto! Then let's go!" and of they went to the theater hall where they were supposed to be.

Sora and Kari were still on the sofa hiding behind the magazines and as soon as Ken and Yolei left, they immediately ran into the ladies' room to approach Mimi.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She flushed the toilet and went to the basin to wash her hand. "Pyhhh… That was a pretty close one. For a second I thought I was going to pee in front of her.

"She saw you?" Sora asked like she didn't believe her.

"Yeah, Yeah she stood right here at this basin when I came in. However she did not recognize me. She asked a lot of things that I didn't catch but apparently I helped her with something major important," Mimi smiled and looked a lot better than before.

"Okay let's go. The movie is about to start and we know what they are going to see. You go and buy the tickets since you're wearing your disguise!" Kari said. "It's…,"

(- - -)

"What? A horror movie? They went to the cinema to watch a horror movie? On their first date?" Davis could not believe his own ears what the salesman had just told him. Ken and Yolei were going to watch a horror movie and soon he will do the exact same thing. However he did not want to. He hates horror! TK and Cody just stared weirdly at Davis as he talked to the salesman.

"To answer your questions, sir. Yes, yes and yes?" the salesman said. He looked a bit irritable. "So do you still want those 3 tickets?"

"Hey guys? What do you say to wait here until they are finish with the movie?" Davis asked in a sweet way. "You know for DemiVeemon's sake. He's still too young to watch that kind of movie."

"No I'm not," DemiVeemon said in Davis' Shoulder bag.

"Ehh… who did just say that?" the salesman looked confused. "Are you trying to sneak an extra person in?"

"_No!_ It's not that," Davis said. He then turned to TK and Cody. "So what do you say guys?"

"I don't know Davis. We are already here and I really want to see a horror now that you mentioned it," TK said with a smirked in his face.

"Yeah me too and besides, you heard what the little guy said. He can handle it unless you can't, Davis. Are you afraid?" Cody asked in a tone that Davis didn't like.

"Nooo… It's not that. It's just...," he was trying to come up with a reason, "we can't see them when it's so dark inside the hall. I don't want to waste my money on a horror and if I can't see them."

"Don't worry. I will pay for us all," TK said and bought 3 tickets to the horror movie Ken and Yolei were going to wtach.

"Oh my! You shouldn't have TK," Davis said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. You can pay for the snacks then," TK smiled as he said that.

"Great… Just great!"

As they walked towards the candy shop a female who looked like a man but then again she didn't because of her big Foxy Brown-hair came by. She stood at the spot where the boys had just stood few seconds ago.

"3 tickets, please."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hallo again!

I know it has been a while since I last updated but I have finally got time to write some more and do not have writer's block anymore. I hope this chapter is good enough. If there are any misspellings or grammer errors then please tell me by PM me.  
I got a revelation which stopped my writer's block when I talked with emotionless-robot so I would like to thank her. Also a special thank to SugarSpiral for recommending this story on her cool forum. Check out their FanFics. They are so good!

Well enough of me. Hope you will like this. HAPPY NEW YEAR!^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As they went inside the theater hall, Yolei kept saying to herself that this has to go perfectly. She was determined to make this relationship work even if it would take thousands of years to make it come true because that was how Yolei was as a person. A determined person who wouldn't give up that easily. No one in this world should prevent her from getting what she wanted.

There were a lot of seats inside the hall and there were not many couples seated. Actually Yolei and Ken were the only couple there. Most of the audiences were families and friends. Horror was obviously not the most attractive genre to watch when you were on a date, Ken thought, since he saw a lot of other couples when he bought snacks.

"_What the heck was I thinking? A horror movie? Am I that stupid?…stupid, STUPID, STUPID!" _Ken thought as he saw the people in the hall. He was very angry with himself at that point. He couldn't believe that he chose to watch a horror movie on their first date. A horror movie that had been reviewed as the most frightening movie of the year

"_Excellent job, Ken! Yolei will probably thank you for this wonderful date. You are such a gentleman since you always consider women's needs before your own. She's so lucky to have you, Ken!" _Ken's head was screaming out loud. He could simply not get that thought out of his head. It was literally pierced into his brain. Ken began to feel that he was not good enough for Yolei since he didn't consider if she wanted to watch a horror movie. He just assumed that she would but now when he thought about it once more, maybe she wouldn't. She would probably run away and never see him again. A depressed facial expression occurred on his face.

"_Hmm… Why would he take me to see a horror movie on our first date?"_ Yolei asked herself not letting Ken know that she was questioning his choice. She just kept smiling at him holding her lilies and her purse in her hands. After a few seconds she came up with an answer to her question. She had an inner laugh when she realized it, _"Hihi, he wants to hold me when I'm scared. Ohh… how romantic! I guess this relationship will work out anyway. Yahoo! I just have to play along… " _

"Wow, I can't wait to see it! I'm so happy that you brought me here. I'm so excited. It's said to be the most frightening movie of the year." Yolei said sounding very loud and ecstatic which surprised Ken a lot. He felt a relief and suddenly his facial expression turned back to normal again.

"Let us sit…hmm in the center in the middle row. I hate to sit in the left and right wings… You can mostly not see anything when you are sitting there."

"Okay, as you wish my lady" Ken said and Yolei started to giggle.

(_- - -_)

As Yolei and Ken went to find their seats, Davis, DemiVeemon, TK and Cody entered through the doorway from the right wing of the hall. Davis and TK hid their faces behind the massive amount of popcorns, candies and sodas, which Davis had bought, while Cody held DemiVeemon, who wanted to see the surroundings, in his hand. They stopped in the middle of the aisle to see if they could find Ken and Yolei.

"Cody, do you see them. Where are they? You see, we should never have bought so many popcorns and sodas. It's your entire fault TK. You are trying to ruin me. I have no money left!" Davis said angrily.

"_Me_? For your information I did not pick all this. Why don't you talk to your little blue friend over there with Cody who is licking a lollipop that is twice his size?" DemiVeemon did not notice the argument Davis and TK had. He was just happy to have so much to eat during the movie.

"I see them. They are sitting in the center in the middle row. They seem fine too me. What do you think guys?... Guys?" Cody turned his head and found his friends still arguing. Trying to stop their it Cody yelled; "GUYS!" and all of the sudden everybody in the hall turned their head to see the vociferous person. It was totally embarrassing for them all especially for Cody since it was him who yelled. Sweat began to run down on their forehead and backs.

"Did you hear Cody's voice?" Yolei asked and turned her head to face Ken.

"I thought so too. But I can't see him. We must have heard wrong"

"Weird!"

Cody was quick. After he yelled out loud in the public he hid himself behind his two tall friends. His face turned red like a tomato. DemiVeemon almost choked when Cody unconsciously squeezed the little guy.

"Let's just find some seats, shall we? Before we attract more attention," TK said with a shrill voice. "Let us sit near the exit so we can escape faster if anything goes wrong, which I hope _not_!" and they sat on the backmost row near the exit.

(- - -)

"Okay do you all have everything with you? Good then let's go" Sora said sounding like a mother to Kari and Mimi.

They entered the hall on the left wing. Mimi who was still in her Foxy Brown disguise led the way. Sora and Kari hid behind her.

"Do you see them?" Kari asked Mimi

"Yes, they are sitting right over there!"

"Okay, can you be a bit more precise? We can't, as you might know, see anything behind your big, clumsy, fluffy disguise" Sora said irritated.

"Hey, my big, clumsy, fluffy disguise has actually saved me today in the ladies' room. They are right theeer!" Mimi screamed as she felt down the stairs when she was headed to the seats she wanted. The fall attracted a lot of attention and all eyes were starring at her now. Not only was it embarrassing for Mimi, it was also painful too and to top that she landed beside the row where Yolei and Ken were sitting. Luckily, her disguise was not ruin. Her expensive sunglasses were still on her and so was her Foxy Brown-wig. But unfortunately the heels of her shoes got broken.

"No! not my precious shoes. Anything but my shoes!" Tears began to run down her eyes and a loud scream came out of her little mouth.

Yolei remembered the woman who helped her before in the ladies'. She went toward her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Miss? You're sure you are not hurt?" Yolei asked in the most carrying way.

"Oh I'm hurt, alright! My shoes are broken. It was my favorite pairs," an annoying cry outdid the scream before. "My life is over! O. V. E. R! OVER!"

Yolei could not take Mimi's howling so she slapped her on her cheek. Everybody in the hall was astounded. Ken had his mouth wide open. He was completely in shock. The slapping made Mimi stop crying though.

"Oh my god! She just slapped her. What shall we do?" Kari said nervously.

"There is only one thing to do. RUN!" they dropped their snacks on the floor and ran as fast as they could.

"Did I just see Yolei smacked the woman with the funny hair?" Davis asked smiling, "This is getting good!"

"I'm so sorry for slapping you. I…I'm so terribly sorry… It's…It's just... It's just because you sounded like a friend of mine and I always slap her when she is being ridiculers… I'm so sorry!"

Here was the chance for Mimi to escape this awkward meeting with Yolei.

"Why you filthy rat! How dare you touch my face?"

"Hey! Don't call her a rat!" Ken said sounding like man with anger in his voice. He could not stand that Yolei was being called something cruel by some stranger. It was fine when Davis did it but not when it came to a complete stranger.

"My beautiful face! If I see a scratch on my precious face I will sue you!" Mimi threatened her and ran directly and uncomfortably to the exit door with her broken shoes on. She did not look back and she thought to herself what a great actress she was.

Mimi met Sora and Kari in the hallway again. Apologizing for leaving her behind they promised that they would never do that again. Looking concerned they asked Mimi how she managed to get away from Yolei.

"It was like stealing candy from a child. She had no suspicions at all thanks to my disguise and my acting. _And the Oscar goes to Mimi Tachikawa!_" Mimi smiled as she said that, thinking that she could actually win an academy award if she ever got a role in a big Hollywood movie.

"Let's get back inside." Kari said feeling more relaxed now.

"No we must wait till the movie begins. Otherwise everybody will see me again and I think I have already attracted enough attention for today! So we'll just wait till the light is faded away."

They all waited around 15 minutes before they decided to go back in again. The girls sat near the exit door on the left wing with some new sodas and popcorns.

Every movement Yolei and Ken made was observed very closely by them and also by TK, Cody Demiveemon on the right wing. Davis on the other hand saw the horror movie intensely. He tried to look away but he couldn't. Something in that movie caught his attention. It was like he was hypnotized by it. There were a lot of bloody scenes and Davis was petrified. He had never felt anything so scary before in his entire life. He honestly wanted to cry but he couldn't since he had to think about his reputation.

Mean while, Ken had not made his "move" yet which Yolei thought he would do during the event. He sat there watching the movie intensely like Davis but not in a sissy way. There had been many creepy scenes during the movie but every time Yolei screamed Ken did not notice it at all. Damn it she wanted a hug or something right now.

"_If that won't do it, nothing will…hihi!"_ Yolei thought and a smirk on her face could not wait any longer so instead of waiting on the next horrible scene she screamed on her own command as loud as her throat allowed her to. Her action made Ken and Davis scream as loud as her too which led the entire hall looking at them again. Davis was so scared that he spilled his soda on his jeans and so did Ken. They were both soaked wet.

"I'm sorry Ken, I'm so sorry Ken" Yolei said not bothering to lower her voice. She tried to find some tissue in her purse feverish.

"It's okay. I'll just go to the men's room and clean it off! Don't be scared, okay?" Ken said in a low voice and gave her a hug. She got what she wanted anyway. Yolei felt happy!

"Once again I'm so sorry," Ken walked on the aisle and went through the door at the right wing feeling like a fool.

"Yeah yeah! Haven't you been sorry enough for today? JUST SHUT UP! We are watching a movie here" a very buff man, who sat 2 rows in front of them, yelled out loud.

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M ON MY FIRST DATE HERE WITH THIS GUY! DO YOU WANT HIM TO KICK YOUR ASS?"

(- - -)

" Ohhh, That Yolei… look what she has done to my pants. I was having a great time watching the movie and now she has ruined it for me," Davis complained but deep inside he was happy, "I think I'll go to the bath room now."

"Wait! Ken is out there now. He will recognize you if he sees you. Just wait for a second, will you?" TK whispered to him demandingly.

"Don't worry. I have something in my bag that can help me with that problem" Davis pulled out a fake brown mustache from his bag and attach it under his nose, "So do you still think he will recognize me?"

"Nope, you are a real Einstein having that figured out" TK said sarcastically

"Funny that you mentioned it TK. He does remind me of Einstein with that mustache on" Cody joined the conversation. Davis squeezed himself through Cody who sat near the exit. He felt kind of relief for having his pants ruined because that meant he could avoid the movie just for a while at least.

(- - -)

"I'm having a hard time in here. I can't breathe. It's too hot in here. I think I'll go outside just to catch some fresh air or something okay," Mimi whispered to the girls.

"Okaaaayy," Kari said scared. She was busy with the movie. Her eyes looked terrified

"Okay, just make sure Ken doesn't see you, okay?" Sora said strictly, "We will keep an eye on the movie then... And of course Yolei too."

"Yeah, yeah I will be careful…_Mom_," and she left the hall very quickly.

Sitting on a sofa outside she looked around to make sure that Ken was not around. If it was possible Mimi was boiling inside her gray frock coat. She took it off. Also the wig and the sunglasses. She felt the breeze from the air condition touching her skin. It' was wonderful, she though.

(- - -)

"Where the hell is the men's room?" Davis cursed frustrated. He was completely lost. Lost in a movie theater. As he turned a right at a corner he saw Mimi sitting alone on a sofa looking relaxed with her eyes closed.

"Mimi!" Davis exclaim through the room.

"Davis?" Mimi shouted right back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hey old and new readers,

Yes, yet again months have passed since I last updated _The Awkward First Date_. I apologize for that. School has been stressful with all the examinations and all. Also, I have just returned home from vacation so please forgive me.

Once again I would like to say thank you to the readers who keep coming back every time I have a new chapter up. I really appreciate your thoughts and opinions. Thanks you guys^^

Okay, no further delays. I hope you'll like this chapter. It's longer than the other but hopefully you'll like it. If there is anything you don't like about it, please tell me. I can always use constructive criticism, so reviews are highly appreciated as always^^

Yours sincerely_ 90MLLu_

* * *

******Chapter 5**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN? I mean… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Mimi and Davis both exclaim in nervousness. Luckily, no one was around to witness their encounter.

"Well, if you really have to know what I'm doing here, fine," she said irritated. "However, not until you have told me why you are here in the first place,"

Standing challengingly with her arms crossed Mimi felt she got the upper hand in their discussion. Mimi starred at Davis from bottom to toe and came to the conclusion that he looked like a mess. And the moustache. She could not ignore the fact that the slug above his mouth was hideous. _"I wonder why he wears it…"_

"Why do I have to start? I actually think you should begin given that I saw you first. And also, because you are a girl. Ladies go first as you know," Davis answered back cheekily.

"That is so sexist of you to say that!" Mimi got offended. "And nope, you did certainly not. _I_ did! I spotted you walking around looking confused. What were you actually doing just then?"

"One question at a time, please! God what is this? An interrogation? I am here because of the obvious reason of course. Watching a movie that is," which wasn't a lie because technically he was watching one. A movie he did not enjoy but still he was watching one. "Why are you here then?"

Ignoring Davis' question, Mimi asked him another one as if she was an interrogator. "What kind of movie?"

"That's not fair. I have already answered you." The tone of his voice raised and you could see how unsatisfied he was.

"Yes. However, as you said before, I'm a girl. So you'll do what I ask you to do" She smiled manipulating at Davis. "Now spit it out!"

"A horror movie."

"Alone?"

"Yeeeas…"

"Why are you all soaked?"

"Because I spilled some soda on myself. That's why."

"Why the moustache?"

"Because I want to pick up chicks with it, ok?" saying it sarcastically. "Can we move on to you?"

"_Something is not right about his explanation. I do not buy that he wants to flirt with girls when he has that chunky bush on his face. Everybody can see that it is fake. No girls will want him when he has that attach or is Davis that stupid? According to Tai he does not like horror-movies then why would he pay to watch one. Furthermore it's the same movie as Ken and Yolei are seeing. Could it be that he's spying on them as well? Hmm…"_

"Well, spit it out, Mimes. What are you doing here?"

Mimi stopped thinking about Davis's explanation and lay to him without blinking an eye. "What a coincident. I'm watching the same movie as you. But right now I'm waiting until the toilets are free," and she went on."Can you believe that all of them are occupied? I guess some women have a small bladder, right?"

She sounded so convincing that Davis actually believed in her. But as he glanced at the sofa where Mimi had sat for a couple of minutes ago, he got a glimpse of a Foxy Brown-like wig, a grey frock coat and a pair of sunglasses lying there. Davis then looked at Mimi's feet and found that the heels of her shoes were broken.

"_Where have I seen these things before"_ Davis started to ponder. _"I know I have seen these clothing and footwear somewhere before, but where?"_

A couple of seconds went by where none of them spoke. While Davis tried to remember where he had seen the items before, Mimi looked a bit worried at Davis.

"Hallo? Mimi calling Davis, Mimi calling Davis. Are you alright?" she asked concerned since he didn't move a muscle.

Suddenly Davis' eyes lit up, "Ha ha, I got it."

"Got what?"

"I know where I have seen these clothing before,"

Mimi could feel the sweat running down her back, "Oh, you do?

(- - -)

In the men's room Ken stood in front of a bath sink and turned the hot water on. He took his blue handkerchief that he had in his pocket and soaked it under the hot water together with some scented soap.

"_It's definitely not what I have expected the date to be. Why can't I control the outcomes of things? It's just a date. Just a simple date with the girl that I love. How come it can go so wrong for us?"_ he asked himself deep in his own thoughts. "_First, I knocked her down with my big stupid head," _feeling stupid because of that action he hit himself really hard on his forehead. _"Secondly, I caused her to get nosebleed. What will the next be? Stab her with my knife and fork when we are dining?_

Ken has stopped rubbing the stains on his jeans and shirt and looked at his reflection from the mirror as if he was in a trance. Negatives thought kept swirling inside his head and it wouldn't stop.

"I can't stand this any longer!" Out of frustration he put his hands up against his face. Shortly afterwards he felt something lumpy, smelly and moist on his skin. He pulled his hands back and found out that the lumpy thing against his face was the handkerchief he used earlier. It felt on the ground. As he was about to pick it up he remembered that it was Yolei who gave it to him years ago on Christmas Eve. Ken recalled that he got very fond of it and promised Yolei that he would treasure it forever. Already back then Ken had a crush on Yolei but it was not noticeable for everybody, especially Yolei.

The look at the handkerchief gave Ken the courage he needed to overcome the obstacles.

"That's right I can't give up now. I have managed to come this far so I'm going to make the best of it. Our relationship will and is going to last forever just like I will always cherish this handkerchief," Ken said and pointed at his reflection sounding determined.

(- - -)

"OH IS THAT SO! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR INCOMPETENT LITTLE BOYFRIEND GO TO ANOTHER PLACE AND PLAY YOUR CHILD'S PLAY," THE buff man said angrily. "WE ARE SICK AND TIRED OF YOU RUINING OUR EVENING WITH YOUR INTERRUPTIONS. AM I NOT RIGHT?" The buff man asked the audience while the movie was still rolling in the background.

"Yeah! You are so right!"

"I feel embarrassed for Yolei right now," Kari whispered to Sora at the back row on the left wing. "Shouldn't we go and help her through this. Everybody is taunting her. I know she is mentally strong but do you think she can handle this all by herself?"

"I know. As much as it hurts me to see her in this position, however, there is no other solution. If we go and help her now, that will only cause more embarrassment for her. She will know that we have witnessed the event," Sora explained with sadness in her voice and turned her attention to Yolei.

"YEAH, GO HOME AND SLEEP. IT'S ALREADY OVER YOUR CURFEW!" people kept yelling at Yolei and the only thing Yolei did was standing still. She just stood there in the middle of the hall, looking down and listened to their nasty comments about Ken and her.

"_I can't take this anymore"_

"But we can't just sit and do nothing about it," Cody told TK where they were sitting in the right wing. "Can't you see that she is suffering?"

"Yeah, I can see that but we cannot interfere. I know it's cruel but we simply can't meddle in. Just think about it how devastated she must be if we came to sav…," TK paused and took a look at Yolei. He then turned his head to face Cody and DemiVeemon whom started to cry.

"HE AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WORK OUT ANYWAY. SO DROPPED IT ALRIGHT!" the buff man said directly to Yolei's face. Some spit landed on Yolei's glasses.

"That is it!" TK said angrily to their two friends next to him. "Screw the embarrassment. What kind of friends are we if we don't help our friends in need?

"Bad friends," DemiVeemon added.

"That's right, Kari! She will probably thank us for this later on." Sora said to Kari

"Let's go!"

As they all started to stand up from their seats ready to back Yolei up, they got interrupted by a really shrill and loud female voice in the hall.

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU BRAIN DEAD MORONS. I SAID I WAS SORRY SO WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? SAYING SORRY IS ACTUALLY A POLITE THING TO SAY AND ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR YELLING BUT THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS," Yolei increased the volume of her piercing voice. In this very moment she was mad and the only way to let it all out, she thought, was to kick the rude man's ass by yelling back at him.

"YOU! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU BIG SCUMBAG. HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M A YOUNG TEENAGER WHO IS LOOKING FOR LOVE. SO DON'T YOU COME HERE AND DESTROY THIS THING I HAVE WITH KEN. KEEP YOUR IDIOTIC OPINION FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE NO ONE, AND I REPEAT, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR IT, ESPECIALLY ME! SO KEEP IT SHOT" She stared and pointed crazily at the buff man whom got a bit scared of Yolei's "little" outburst.

After she was done, Yolei took all of her belongings and went up the stairs leading to the door on the left wing. Everybody gazed at her even her friends. Quickly TK and the other sat down again before they caught her attention in the room.

"I guess she won't need our help anymore," Kari said sarcastically to Sora and giggled.

"I'll be going now. But before I do I want to say sorry again and to make it up I will tell all you of guys the ending of the movie. The leading actress is going to slaughter everybody in the house and she will get his boyfriend back. Happy movie watching, jerks" the last words she said quietly to herself.

"Remind me not to insult Yolei _ever_ again," TK whispered and sniggered. "Let's follow her."

(- - -)

"What are you talking about?" Mimi tried to sound innocently. She tried so hard to hold the mask but it had apparently not helped because Davis was fully convinced that he was right about his theory. _"Here it comes. I'm going to get busted and Davis will tell everybody whom we know what I do in secret."_

"You were the tall weird looking girl I saw who spied on TK and Kari at the park some months ago, right?"

"What?" Standing and blinking her eyes very fast Mimi couldn't believe her own ears. _"He had not figured it out yet. Is Davis that stupid as people say he is? At least he has discovered me spying on TK and Kari, I have to give him that. But then again, shouldn't he be able to figure out what my real agenda is by now? All the evidence is right there on the sofa. If he had seen me falling down the stairs and scolding at Yolei in the hall, he should already know it."_

Mimi said yes quickly and confessed her spying some months ago just to lead Davis on the wrong track so he wouldn't begin to suspect her again.

"I knew it, I knew it," he said happily and smiled, "However, I have to say sorry to you,"

"Why?" Mimi asked wonderingly.

"I was the one who called the cop to go after you that night at the park," Davis smiled nervously.

"That was you? The girls and I had a difficult time getting away from that persistent cop. Man, he could run fast. I can tell you, these shoes are not suited for running. I have just got them fixed the other day and I can't believe that they are already ruined just because of some silly little fall down the stairs," she snuffled and looked at her shoes melancholically. "They were my favorite pairs."

" Wait, did you just get them wrecked by now? In the hall?"

"Eh… no of course not. I eh… I eh… before I came here I was at the mall together with Sora and I felt down the escalator. Yeah that's right, the escalator," she laughed anxiously and couldn't believe that her emotions almost revealed her.

"Didn't you say stairs?" Davis looked bewildered at Mimi.

"Potatoes, patatoes… It's basically the same. They are sort of related to each other. You get the point, right?" once again she laughed nervously. "Now, let's get back to the movie, shall we?"

And Mimi left on purpose her coat, sunglasses and wig on the sofa and dragged Davis all the way back to the cinema hall making sure that he wouldn't get any more suspicions.

"Ah it's so good I ran into you. I was actually going to see this movie with Sora but she blew me off since Matt called her. Can you believe that girl? Blowing off her best friend for her boyfriend. I have never heard the like of it!" She put a false smile on her face and continued talking until they reached the door from the left wing of the hall. Right at that moment Davis was about to seize the doorknob, the heavy door opened with a blast and hit him right in his head. The hit totally knocked him down cold.

"Davis, are you okay?" Mimi asked worried and knelt down to help him up.

An angry Yolei burst out from the hall and was determined to get Ken and her out of the theater as soon as possible. She was so focused on that thought that she was not even aware whom she knocked down or whom she walked past.

"Yolei!" Mimi said surprisingly and let go of Davis which caused him to fall on his back.

"Hey!" Davis complained like a child and rubbed his head. "Can't you see I'm hurt already?"

"_I got to get the girls A.S.O.P and go after Yolei!"_

Suddenly the door to the hall got opened again. Unfortunately for Davis who had just got himself standing up the door hit him for a second time. Yet again it slammed right into his face and this time Davis swore that he had swallowed a tooth or two.

"Oh my god I hit someone," a familiar female voice said and when she stepped out to the hallway she revealed herself to be Sora. Right behind her was Kari. "Are you hurt?" Sora turned around and found Davis touching his teeth still having his moustache on, "_Davis? And Mimi?_"

"Sora and Kari! Thank god I caught up with you guys again. What happened? I saw Yolei running away and… and. Is the date over?" Mimi asked feverishly.

"Mimes chill out, will you? Everything is find between them, so far," Kari said trying to calm her friend down for bit, "She got bullied by the audiences but don't worry she cut them down to size. Right now she is going after Ken in the men's room"

"Ah ha. I knew it! I simply knew it. All three of you are spying on them. Wait till I tell them that. They will be furious with you. _Furious,_" Davis said mockingly and was thankful that he was not exposed yet. It would be too awkward for him if he did since he had just pulled that stunt on the girls.

"Hey, Davis!" Davis turned his head around and faced Cody, TK and DemiVeemon on the other side of the hallway. Depression was written all over on his face. He couldn't believe that karma would come so soon and kick his butt.

"We have just seen Yolei runn…," TK stopped talking as he saw the 3 girls in front of them.

"You were saying, Davis? _FURIOUS_!" Mimi mocked him back, "I know you were spying all along. I mean, come on. Who were you trying to fool with that ugly moustache? Who even wears that as a disguise?

"The same person who will wear a frock coat, a Foxy Brown-like wig and some sunglasses" Sora said judgingly. Mimi gave her the mean look without her noticing it.

"Okay, okay we are all spying here. Now that we have cleared that up, can we work as a team and start chasing after Yolei? She might not be in this building anymore. The same goes for Ken." Cody quickly spoke and the other agreed.

"Right! We can talk later. Team Davis let's _GO!_" Davis said ecstatically and was happy that they were now a big group.

Mimi coughed and starred at Davis with fierce eyes, "Who gave you the permission to name our group?"

"Ok, we can always come up with name later, I guess…" Davis laughed nervously while the other just looked at him weirdly.

(- - -)

At that moment Ken walked out from the men's room he saw Yolei coming towards him mumbling something that he couldn't quite catch.

"Try to find another person who will save your lives next time our planet is taking over by evil Digimon" Yolei said aggravated to herself.

"Eh Yolei why are you not in the theater hall?" Ken asked in a low voice because he could clearly see that Yolei was mad.

"I don't want to watch it anymore. Besides I already know the ending. I googled it a couple of days ago. Let's go out and eat, ok?" she sounded bossy while she started to walk again.

"As you wish," Ken followed her. He was actually glad to hear her saying that because he was sort of tired of the movie as well and he wanted to begin his plan as fast as possible.

"_Hope it'll work."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

* * *

To my dear readers and reviewers during these 3 years I have written this story THANK YOU SO MUCHfor supporting this little fanfic. I have said it many times before and I will say it again: You guys are awesome! This would never have continued without you.

I know I have been gone for a long time. University surely takes all of your spare time, but I'm finally back with a brand new chapter to you guys. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
And please do review. It has been such a long time since I last got a review and I have totally forgotten how it feels to get one.

That's it for now. Enjoy! (^v^)

_90MLLu _(07/19/11)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

As they walked down the street, Yolei was still thinking about the unfortunate event at the theatre. The more she thought about it the more furious she became. So furious that Ken had to walk cautiously behind her if he didn't wish to get punched by her newly formed fist. He knew how hard she could punch when she's mad. Just ask Davis who often get a lot of bruises on his arm by Yolei. Instead of approaching her Ken tried to talk to her but it seemed impossible as well. Yolei hadn't said a single word since they left the theatre. Actually, that was not entirely true. If you counted mumbling as talking, then yes - Yolei did talk and Ken was certain that behind her mumbling he swore he heard her cursing.

Ken's confident now went from super fantastic to zero. Hearing Yolei swearing, he couldn't stop thinking that it might be him she was doing it to because of his lame idea of going to the movie and watch a horror.  
He tried to ask her what's wrong again since he wanted to clarify if it was him or something else that bothered her. Nonetheless steady as a rock, Yolei did not respond at all. Yolei was completely wrapped up in anger and her own thoughts. While passing many strangers in the warm evening, Ken noticed that they were all giving him weird looks, probably because they thought he was talking to himself or worse – stalking Yolei.

_Why wouldn't they think like that? I mean, just take a look. There's no contact between us – at all. Is Yolei really mad at me? Is it because of the movie? But then again, it couldn't have. She said she loved it… However, she didn't want to see the rest of it… I don't know what to do anymore. Where are your friends when you need them? I need help. Help.  
Help, I need somebody help... What are you doing Ken? There's no time to sing a song from the Beatles in your head. You can sing as much as you want when you at home showering._

All of a sudden, Ken had had enough of his inner monolog. If the date continued in that way there would probably be no more dates in the future. And he didn't want that to happen. So it was time to take matters in his own hand like he told himself earlier this evening.

Making an effort again this time he tried to catch Yolei's attention by holding her hand. However, at that moment when he seized her arm, a palm appeared from the middle of nowhere. It hit him critically on his face making his cheek numb and loose his balance.

"Ahhh help me! Help me! Get away! You pervert! Help me!" As if the palm slapping wasn't enough, Ken was now being hit many times. It felt like he was getting beaten by a stick.

"What? Yolei. Stop. I'm not a pervert. No, I'm Ken. Your date. I was just trying to get your attention? Stop hitting. It hurts… Okay I can see that you are hurt because of the outcome of the date but I promise you that I will make it up to you if you, please – stop hitting me" Ken squatted while protecting his head.

All the commotion coming from Ken snapped Yolei out of her thoughts and while she couldn't understand why Ken wasn't next to her, she turned around to look for him. Maybe turning around wasn't a good idea for Yolei. The sight that waited her made her eyes become big and her body began to stiffen of fear.

"Is this pervert really your date, miss?" asked an old white haired woman suddenly Yolei.

"WHAT! Stop, in the name of love! What do you think you're doing? You are going to kill him!" Yolei yelled in total shock. "Yes he's my date!" The old lady stopped at once. Ken slowly took his hands down from his head and looked up to find Yolei in front of him. Unfortunately for Ken, Yolei was not the only one around him. People from the street had surrounded them, curious to know what had happen. They all looked down and pointed at Ken making him feel small. At that moment he wished he was back at The Dark Ocean.

_No, this cannot be happening. Wake up, Ken, wake up. This is only a bad dream. WAKE UP! __Ken __Ichijōji being beaten by an elderly in public. Please don't let anybody know about this – especially Davis and the others. __Somebody, wake me up!_

"Okay listen up people. The show is over. Go away. There's nothing to see. Shoot!" Yolei said trying to take the situation in her hand, "I said go away – or do you want to see my wrath? I guarantee you it's not a pleasant sight" Yolei kept yelling while raising her fist indicating she was ready to give some good beating if they did not leave them alone at once. Actually, she would not mind punching them at all. She saw it as a great opportunity to let all her anger out but on second thought, it was not worth it if it led her to jail afterwards. That would pretty sure end the date right away, however, she would get a "nice" picture of herself taking. It's not every day you'll get a picture taken by the police.  
People were already fleeing when they saw the crazy look Yolei had on her face."Yeah! That's right. Keep walking. Keep walking, there's nothing to see here!"

"Young man, I'm so sorry about the public humiliation. I thought you were a pervert. From my perspective it looked like you were sneaking up behind this lovely young lady. Please accept my apology." The old lady explained with a really hoarse voice, "Here please take some of my money and go see the doctor."

"No, I cannot take your money. You were just doing what a good citizen is supposed to do when they see something suspicious happening. So really I can't take your money." Ken said still lying on the pavement.

"Nice boyfriend you have there, my girl" The old lady winked at Yolei. Something about that wink made Yolei feel strange. The wink seemed very familiar. "Such a gentleman and so polite. Nowadays you don't see that very often. You are one lucky girl, I tell you." Yolei blushed by the old lady's comment. "Yep, a fine specimen. Just look at his hair, so smooth and soft. And look on his face, gorgeous cheekbones. Plus he has style," Ken started to blush now, "and look at that amazing physique. He must workout a lot. Just feel those muscle, girl. So sexy," The old lady began to touch Ken's arm and then his stomach which made Ken and Yolei look very uncomfortable at the woman. Both of them didn't know how to act at a situation like that. It was different if it was a young girl who touched, but a woman - an old woman. Luckily the old woman stopped, "Well, I hope you are alright. You are alright, right? I mean look at you. How can a geriatric like me with a cane hurt a strong young boy like you?" She smiled happily and tickled Ken. Ken just smiled nervously back. "Well, again do accept my apology. If there's nothing else I can do or in my case stop doing. Hihi… I think I will leave you two lovebirds alone so you can recapture the magic you had, before I interrupted." An awkward silence between the three of them filled the air, "Well bye-bye then…" With that being said the old weird looking lady was suddenly gone in the blink of an eye.

"Strange woman." Ken said looking a bit scared.

"You don't say," Yolei said with the same expression as Ken, "But there is something weird about that old woman" Yolei said questionable. She couldn't exactly pin point it but something was definitely wrong. Few seconds of thinking went by before Yolei realized again that Ken was injured.

"Oh God, Ken sorry. Are you alright? Don't lie to me if you aren't" Yolei quickly turned to Ken with a concerned voice, " It's my fault you ended up like this. I feel terrible for making you think that I don't like your date because I do. I do like it…" She lied without blinking an eye; however, she did not have any other choices. Otherwise she would just have to hurt Ken's feelings again which she hadn't the heart to do. Seeing him already injured because of her was more than enough. Yolei didn't want to be known for being a cold ice queen.

"To be honest, I'm okay. Well yeah she could hit but nothing I couldn't handle" Ken explained trying to act tough even though he seriously felt pain all over his body, especially the head, "Are you serious about the date? You don't detest it at all. Then why did you not speak to me afterwards?"

"Eh, well, you see… Ken" Yolei did not know how to say it. She knew that saying the truth was the right thing to do when you were in a relationship but then again they weren't really a couple yet. Furthermore, saying the truth would only devastate Ken. How could he possible manage to hear those negative things people have said about them when Yolei couldn't?

"Some unfortunate event happened while you were gone. People wouldn't shut up during the movie. You should have seen them. They were acting like maniacs. And when you told them to shut up, they would yell back at you and call you names. I have never experienced such an impolite crowd before, never! So I decided to go."

_Part of it was true so technically – technically – I'm not lying. I'm just keeping some 'unimportant' parts for myself. How could that be lying?_

"Oh I see. Thank you Yolei."

"For what?"

"For telling me what you are feeling. You know you can always be honest with me when it comes to anything"

"Huh… Anything you say?" Yolei felt a bit bad for keeping some truth hidden so she decided to tell him anyway.

"You know Ken. There is something I got to …" But before she could finish her sentence, Ken interrupted her.

"Well luckily, as mentioned I have another thing planned out for us. So shall we." Ken folded his right arm to indicate that he wanted Yolei to put her arms around his and so she did as they continued their date.

_Well I could always tell him about it later…_

(- - -)

"Oh… my… god! That did not just happen. That did not just happen! Right?" Sora asked in total surprise.

"I'm _so_ happy I'm not in Ken's shoes right now. That was just really embarrassing" Cody said and imagined what Ken must have felt in that moment. "I think I saw some of the crowd filming Ken and Yolei with their cell phones."

Kari had her hands covering her entire nose and mouth unlike TK whose mouth was wide open of shock. Mimi on the other hand did not have a reaction whatsoever. It was as if she knew about the whole outcome.

After a couple of minutes after the awkward incident and the old lady had gone, Davis ran agitatedly towards his friends, who were hiding in an alley.

"What have happened? Did I miss something important?" Davis asked very curiously while holding some woman's clothing, a white wig and a cane.

"You did great Davisss…" DemiVeemon said happily while jumping from Cody's shoulder to Davis'. "You're the man!"

"Thank you DemiVeemon. I know I can always count on you. Give me five." Davis said ecstatically.

"Honestly Davis, that was not what we decided on doing. Correction, what you decided on doing in the first place" TK said annoyed, "You were only supposed to go near them and say 'Oh, what a adroable couple you are' to get Yolei out of her rage and say how good a boyfriend Ken is. The thing you just did was not meddling – It was attacking"

"Chill out, man. I was about to stick to the plan when I suddenly got a revelation" The others except for Mimi looked really dumb at him too. "Yes, a revelation. If you would stop with that look I will tell you guys. I thought, why not spice up the thing and create a really super effective scene for them both. And you see, it worked perfectly," Davis said proudly, "Furthermore, I did compliment on how good a boyfriend Ken is. At least give me some credit for that."

"Ehh... did you see yourself out there. No, wait! You didn't. You were creepy - A creepy grandmother" Kari said with disgust in her voice. As if it wasn't enough she shivered her entire body when she recalled the scene again.

"The other plan would have worked smoothly as well, if not better and most important of all - _painless_." Sora added "From here it looked like you left him with internal injuries"

"Okay, the last parts with hitting were maybe a little too much… Perhaps also the touching. Sorry abo…"

"Davis. Davis… DAVIS!" Mimi said with power in her voice, "What you did out there was… was… absolutely - COURAGEOUS" Suddenly tears ran down her face. Instantly, Mimi went directly to him to hold his shoulders with a grip, "You my young pupil, has become the master." Mimi gave Davis a really tight hug now. "I have nothing to teach you anymore."

"Oh dear Lord," Sora and Kari said simultaneously while hitting their forehead instead. "I can't believe I'm witnessing this." Sora added but Mimi and Davis did not care about her remark.

"Hihi I'm flatter, Mimes. But you know what? Without your skills at putting make-up , your shoulder bag full of disguises and telling me how to approach the unapproachable, I would never have pulled this off."

"Don't make me blush, Davis" She smiled blissfully.

"Seriously, I mean it. You are the master of this game. I have always thought I was number one in spying but you, Mimes. You are simply out of my league. "

"Stop it. You are," Mimi said shyly and hugged him even more.

"No you are,"

"You are,"

"No, you are, Mimes"

"And don't you forget it, boy!" Mimi said commanded and pulled Davis out of their hug at once causing Davis to have a little dizziness. "Okay people. What are you standing there for… move it, move it, Move it! We are far from completing this mission so shift your asses and go to work. Our friends, Yolei and Ken, depend on us. Their future is at stake. Davis had already done a marvellous job by keeping the fire alive. However, that is not enough. We need to blaze up the fire and by doing so we need to work harder. Harder I said. HARDER!"

Seeing her shifting personality just like that made the other feel a bit scared of her, even Davis.

"Why weren't Mimi the leader of the group at the time we were in the Digimon World. She could have kicked Tai's and Matt's butts." TK whispered to the other.

"Okay, seriously guys. I'm not kidding." Mimi said this time with a softer voice. "We need to get out of this dark alley. I can't stand the smell of garbage anymore. If I want to smell at garbage I might as well have Garbagemon right next to me all the time."

Looking around at their hiding place they realized they didn't picked a particular good spot. Cigarettes were all over the place. Apparently, they ended up at a smoking alley. Containers loaded with trash were surrounded by gigantic flies plus the smell coming from it combined with the stench of vomit made the street unbearable for any normal human to stay for a long time. It surprised them a lot why they did not notice the creepy surroundings earlier.

"You picked the spot, Mimi," Sora said annoyed.

"Alright, _alriiight_…" she cried hysterically, "I don't know about you guys but I'm leaving now. I felt something crawling up my legs…"

" A rat…" Kari said calmly

"A rat?" Mimi repeated, "A rat? A RAT? AHHH…!" Screaming like a manic,

Unfortunate for Mimi, she ran at the wrong direction – the opposite way Ken and Yolei went. The sudden outburst caused 2 strangers, who were about to pass by, to stare at the gang

"We should do what Mimi said. Staying here would also make people think that we are on drugs or up to no good," TK said, "Let's catch up with Ken and Yolei."

"But, what about Mimi? We can't leave her alone in that state she's in. Can we?" Kari asked concerned

"Technically, she left us first," Sora said, "and besides, she's a big girl. She can find the way to us when we call her"

"That being settle, let's move on then. I don't think they are far ahead." Cody added and of they went to catch up with Ken and Yolei.

(- - -)

Beginning to be a bit tired by the long walking, Yolei asked Ken where they were heading to. However, this time around Ken did not answer her, which Yolei found kind of a drag. She knew that she wouldn't get an answer out of him since he wanted it to be a surprise but, damn it, she wanted some answers. She's not those kinds of girls who like to be kept in the dark. But now she knew how people felt when she ignored them.

_Where might the special place Ken picked out to be? I hope it's a place where I can get something to eat. I'm starving to death. We should probably have eaten before we went to see a movie._

Suddenly, Yolei's face turned back to the facial expression she had when she stormed out from the theatre. Luckily, Ken was busy with leading the way and dragging her behind him so he did not notice it.

_Why do I still think about the movies? Uhhh! If I ever see those scumbags especially the bloody idiot in a dark alley I will make sure that they are going to pay. Oh Yeah, that's right! Big Time! I had Ken where I wanted him. He was supposed to hold me when I felt scared. Now that's spoiled… Ahhh I should have ruined their evening some more since they ruined mine so drastically. As they say, an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth… _

However, her face changed again when she came to think about her own action in the theatre. It was actually her fault for not being quiet and furthermore she was not very polite either…

_What the hell am I thinking? It's their fault my date went down the drain! Their fault, their fault… THEIR FAULT! Fortunately, I still got another chance with Ken. And this time I tell you, Yolei Inoue. This time will be a sure win for both of you. Sure win! YEAH!_

"What are you smiling for?" Ken asked Yolei happily when he suddenly saw her smiling.

"Nothing. I'm just excited to see where we going since you are keeping it a secret" Yolei smiled back cheekily.

"We are there soon. We just need to turn here and there."

(- - -)

Seconds became minutes; minutes became 20 minutes which felt like an hour in Ken's world. He knew the place where somewhere nearby since he had been there before, but where exactly – he did not know. Even though he was supposed to be a boy genius he could utterly not find the way. Luckily, Yolei was still smiling every time he looked back to see how she was doing. However, Ken knew it was a façade. Knowing her well she was probably as impatient as he was right now.

"Ken? Are sure you know the way. We could always take a cab or something." Yolei kept smiling.

"No, no. No need for that. Trust me we are there soon… I hope." Ken mumbled the last part.

"What did you say." Yolei asked.

"Nothing. I just said 'I know it'"

_Why can't I find the stupid place? _

They kept walking and walking, turning to the right and to the left but they were still not there yet. To make the situation worse than it already was the heat was unbearable to stand. Sweat kept running down their foreheads and Yolei was affected by it big time. Her waterproof mascara that she had put on is – not so much waterproof as it claimed to be.

When they walked pass a lamb post, Ken stopped short. He was absolutely certain that he had walked passed it before because of the kanji 'love' (愛) that was on it. And now that he looked around, the boutiques, the road, the people around them and definitely the lamb post seemed very familiar to him. If they had been here before, this could only mean one thing. They were lost – Lost in a district of Tokyo**, **which they had lived in their whole life.

_Yolei cannot know that I'm lost. That's just pathetic and I have already experience enough pitifulness today so… No! And I will certainly not ask anyone the way. I'm man for god's sake. I have my pride too. _

"Are we there yet" Yolei asked drowsily. The black dissolved eye make-up ran down her face and smeared her checks area making her look really depressed. Fortunately, Ken came to her rescue by wiping it off with the handkerchief Yolei gave to him.

"There you go. You look prettier now without the make-up on." He smiled and so did she but you could still see that Yolei was impatient.

"Are we there yet?" She asked again.

_What shall I do? She cannot know that I'm a total fool at finding directions here in Tokyo. That's beneath my dignity. But I can't keep dragging her around until we have found the place. She will know it eventually that I'm an idiot if it takes all night. Ah... What to do. Think Ken, Think..._

Yolei swung her purse like a fan rapidly in the hope that she will catch a breeze that will cool her sweaty face. Seeing her having hot flushes, Ken felt very egoistic and bad about himself. How could he place his pride before his date? That was not very gentleman like of him. With that in his mind he took a decision – to swallow his pride... just this time.

"Yolei, to be honest with you..." however before Ken could finish his sentence, he got interrupted by a doorkeeper who was about to welcome a couple some feet away from them.

"Good evening. Welcome to Cuisine de Sud"

After the small interruption Ken finished his sentence without hesitation at all smiling joyfully, "... we are here"

"Someone got to remind me, not to let Ken lead the way next time" Davis said breathlessly to the others who were right next to him.

"Tell me you are joking," Kari said in disbelief.

"What? What's wrong?" TK asked Kari but she did not answer him.

"This can't be the place, Cody. You must have mistaken them with some other couple who went inside 'Cuisine d'Amour"

"I saw them with my own eyes. They went inside that French restaurant."

"Oh no…" Kari sighed.

"What's wrong with that restaurant?" Sora asked wonderingly, "I think it looks fine - maybe too fancy and the name of the restaurant is a bit tacky but other than that it looks nice. I like the arrangement. Very authentic and cosy. Without a doubt a place I would like Matt to take me to when we are on a date."

"Even if a special someone is working there?"

"Who?" Everybody asked in choir

"My brother..."

"_Oh_ no…"

* * *

Please review (^v^)


End file.
